poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Marx
Marx is a supporting antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares but later on is a supporting ally. Physical Appearance Marx is a purple puffball who wears a blue and red jester hat, has a red bowtie, and wears brown shoes. History Backstory Not much is known about Marx's backstory or origin really. What is known is that he used to be considered the "Prankster of Dream Land" and always wanted to become a cosmic jester when he was a kid. He was a very mischievous kid when growing up. He did have friends but they were a bit rude to him sometimes. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Marx Comes to Milky Star Town Marx began to visit Milky Star Town and wanted to conquer all of Planet Popstar. So he plans to manipulate Chef Kawasaki since he believes that he is the most nicest person in the town. He enters his kitchen and convinces him to show his dish to the king. Chef Kawasaki seems to agree and goes to the Dram Store to buy some ingredients. Marx decides to put some random small bomb on the bread in order to cause a bit of panic towards King Dedede. Chef Kawasaki returns from the store bringing some weird stuff for the bread. Marx promises him that the meal will turn out great and leaves to explore the town. He eavesdrops and sees Kirby and Chef Kawasaki carrying the bread to King Dedede's Castle and follows them. After the small bomb blows up freaking everybody out, Marx appears to confess his responsibility and explains his plan to everybody there. He then takes King Dedede's wallet and flies off into Space. He is confronted by Kirby and his Mirror ability in space and decide to fight. Marx gets hit a bunch and is shot by one of Kirby's mirror beams. Marx also shoots one of his own beams at Kirby which badly hurts him. Until Kirby clones himself and uses a powerful mirror beam to blast at Marx. Marx ends up giving up and teleports away from space. Personality Marx can be a bit crazy at times not regretting the things he has done. He is also quite sinister and not trustworthy with others which is why he has a few friends. Marx is a bit caring with other sometimes which is proven when helping out Kirby and the others during Season 2. He used to be more evil and wanted to conquer everything on the planet. Now, he has given up that goal and instead focuses more on making more friends and having a better future for himself. Powers and Abilities Marx has a whole ton of abilities which makes him a much powerful foe than he already is. Marx uses some of them due to him being lazy in general. He seems to be a bit invulnerable to most of the abilities used to attack him. * '''Marx Beam: '''Marx is capable of shooting a giant beam from his mouth. The beam changes size depending on how angry Marx is at his enemy. The bigger it is, the stronger it is. * '''Teleportation: '''Marx has barely used this technique but in order to retreat, he just simply teleports away. * '''Flying: '''Marx is capable of easily flying anywhere. He can fly an unlimited amount of time. * '''Strong Oxygen: '''Despite Marx being in Space at one point, his oxygen is very strong just like Kirby's. He is capable of easily breathing in areas such as Space. * '''Strong Durability: '''Marx seems to be capable of having very strong durability. Even if he gets blasted by an incredibly powerful beam, he still manages to stay alive somehow. Trivia * Marx was originally going to be the main antagonist of Milky Star Nightmares but ended up being replaced instead. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Milky Star Nightmares Category:Supporting Characters